burning inferno
by guren and kallen
Summary: Naruto is captured and taken against his will. he soon finds out that the father of his unborn child is actually the king of the fire nation. who is raging a war against the hidden leaf and now has to deal with the consequences of his decision. can he put his own needs first instead of that his village's needs?YaoiM/M.rated M,mention of rape, sex scenes,mild rape, language Oc/Naru


**hey how are you guys doing. just wanted to give you guys a little info about what this story is about. well basically its oc x Naruto. oc = seme, Naruto = uke. yaoi all around! i really wanna let you know that im a huge fan for the whole dominate and submissive relationship and other thing i really love my lemons so there will a lot of those. another thing this this fic is like a remake of my last fic the only one for you, which i regrettably never got to finis it just due to the fact there was a lot of things getting in the way. which is why i'm making this to compensate for that and to apologize to all my fans about it. any here's the first chapter hope you all enjoy :D.**

**disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**this chapter is rated M, mentions of rape, sex scenes, mild rape, language.**

* * *

**painful sorrows**

* * *

Naruto continued to struggle harshly from his captors grasp. even with his hands bonded behind him and his eyes blindfolded. he was exhausted to the point he was using the rest of his strength to stay and not passed out body was painful sore and numb due to whatever weird seal they had used to capture him. he was also fairly certain that the others had managed to escape from the feels like they had been traveling for hours, he was pretty sure they had stopped to rest while he was knocked out which meant there was very small chances of him escaping while if they decided to stop again.

he was positive that he was not in leaf territory anymore, he couldn't smell the fresh blossoming trees and plants, and they weren't travelling through the trees anymore. the air was moist and humid now and from what he could tell from his captors annoyed and snide complaints they were passing through some kind marsh.

after a few more hours, barely conscious. Naruto was harshly tossed onto the hard floor like some rag doll after he heard to sound of a door closed shut. he moaned a loudly at the pain going trough his body and thanks to whatever seal they used on him his ability to use chakra was severed as well as his quick healing abilities from the kyuubi. the room reaked of some kind of disgusting soul odor. dammit, what was going to happen to him now? he remembered over hearing about what you should if you were ever captured by the enemy, it was easier to just kill yourself rather than being the victim of torture and then killed after they had gotten they manged to break you and get every single piece of information from you.

'' you really are a cute one with that blond hair of yours'' one of his captor pulled on his hair bringing their faces close, Naruto winced at the strong smell of alcohol emanating from the man breath.

''we've been stuck out here for weeks, now were finally gonna get to have fun'' another captor said from behind. what was he talking about? fun? Naruto got a little worried. '' and you like your a screamer, don't worry we'll be gentle fucking the shit out you'' them sneered while he cupped hard Naruto's shocked face.

No,no,no they weren't playing to... oh god no. Naruto head butt the man and quickly struggled to crawl away from them.'' stupid brat!'' the other man quickly grabbed him grab him by his shirt as punch hard in his face making Naruto hit the floor. the first captor got up, his nose bloody and a very pissed glare. the second and third captors restraint him.

'' NO! STOP! LET ME GO! '' Naruto cried and struggled as they began to pull off his clothes. he could see through his teary eyes his first captor standing above him unbuckling his belt. why was this happening to him? he didn't do anything to deserve this, he was only 15 and here he was about to be rape and most likely killed by these men when they were finished with him. Naruto was now hyperventilating as he watched the man dropped to his knees and force open his legs, Naruto began more and more flustered and teary. it was just suppose to be a simple C-rank mission.

* * *

_**hours earlier...**_

Naruto, Kiba and Hinata were on their way to konoha from a weeks travel from the land of tea to retrieve some scroll and they were under strict order not to look at the contents. '' ah! just one more day till i can get some ramen!'' Naruto grinned between Kiba and Hinata. '' blerk! i don't know how you can eat stuff all the time'' Kiba gagged followed a bark from akamaru.

'' what are you talking about? ramen is the most amazing dish ever!'' Naruto smiled. '' isn't that right Hinata?'' Naruto asked making the younger teammate blush.'' umm...well... if you say so'' Hinata replied nervously as she tapped her fingers together.'' whatever i don't know why Tsunade sent us out all the way to another country just for some stupid scroll'' Kiba held out the scroll.

'' who cares as long as the mission is complete right?'' Naruto placed his hands on his head as they continued walking down the narrow path. '' well...yes but Kiba is right... D rank missions don't require to the country'' Hinata looked up at the both of them.'' why are you guys over thinking about this?'' Naruto stopped in his tracks.'' were just saying that there's something wrong with this picture that's all'' Kiba answered.

'' and it's a little odd how the hokage ordered us not to open the scroll by any means'' Hinata pointed.'' ok so what are you saying that the old lady lied to us on purpose about this mission then'' Naruto laughed in disbelieve. they stood there quietly waiting for someone to break the eerie silence.'' OK OK so lets say that she did in fact lied to us wouldn't that mean that this would be technically classified as an A ranked mission?'' Kiba said right before a barrage at them.

Akamaru barked loudly making them jump away to avoid to attack. '' who's there!?'' Naruto shouted as he landed. Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air in silence trying to figure out how people they were up against, _' why can't i smell anyone?'_ Kiba thought, his widened as he remember something important. he quickly ran towards Naruto and Hinata, he grabbed them and pulled them into the dense forest.

'' Kiba what's wrong with you?!'' Naruto said.'' we can't take them we need to run!'' Kiba looked around them.'' what why?'' the blond asked.'' because they knew someone with my talents would be on the team so they made a potion that stop them from emanating any kind of odor, its extremely rare to make so why did they decide to use it now of all times?'' Kiba explained frantically. Naruto and Hinata stared at him still confused making Kiba sign.

'' it's an ambush, meaning there's a very good chance that we wont come out of this alive'' Kiba explained. ''dammit, we need to get out of here, Hinata can you check the area?'' Kiba asked. Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan. she quietly scoped out the area around them.'' well?'' Naruto asked.

'' there's fifteen of them surrounding us'' Hinata replied.'' this isn't looking good for us'' Kiba stated.'' but there's is a small opening in their formation we can cut though there'' Hinata pointed in the direction.'' alright let's do it then'' Naruto stood up and dash ahead quickly followed by Kiba and Hinata behind him.

they were spotted by a few of them.'' there they are!''one of them shouted alerting all the others.

''fire style: fireball jutsu!'' they shouted.

the three genins barely managed to avoid the oncoming blast of fire from behind but were still able to maintain there course.'' come on we've almost made it through!'' Naruto shouted.

**''be careful kit there's a trap waiting for you''** Naruto heard the ominous voice in his head._' what?'_ he thought as he took another step before a seal appeared underneath him and quickly attached itself onto him.'' what's happening to me?'' Naruto yelled as he felt chakra draining from him and making his body go numb.

'' ah! i told you they would fall for it!'' one of them boasted loudly. Kiba tried to help Naruto up but his body was completely paralyzed.'' dammit! there catching up!'' Kiba struggled with Naruto's body.'' leave me! just take Hinata and go!'' Naruto shouted.

'' don't be stupid were not leaving you behind!'' Kiba shouted back.'' Kiba's right were not leaving you'' Hinata said.

'' no! just go! i'll be fine we can't all get captured here!'' Naruto yelled making Kiba hesitate. the inuzuka saw the assailants approaching fast. '' please...'' Naruto begged, Kiba stared down at him looking torn. Kiba had no doubt in his mind that he would stay and let himself be captured but Hinata, he had heard of the gruesome things that would happen to a female shinobi if she was ever captured. he couldn't let that happen to her no matter what.

''i'm sorry'' Kiba he said softly before much to Hinata's protest took her and ran away before they could be captured.'' i promise i will come back for you!'' Kiba shouted as they ran. Naruto smiled as they made their escape. he was soon surrounded by them each of them glaring at him. he could feel one of them searching him and his equipment.'' dammit this one doesn't have it the others must have taken the scroll with them'' he said.'' fine! you three since it was your trap you deal with him we'll go after the others'' he heard one of them order before he was lifted onto someone and carried away but saw the other resume their chase for Kiba and Hinata before he passed out.

_**back to the present...**_

'' that's enough!'' the three men stop and raise their heads at the intruder. Naruto noticed they stop and quickly pulled away from his captors and crawled to the corner of the barely light room. ''what the fuck do want?'' one of them sneered at the intruder.

The tall dark haired man with his arms crossed wasn't even fazed the other attitude towards him. '' i'm here from the prisoner, taro'' he replied casually.

'' go find your own whore to screw this one his ours'' taro grabbed Naruto by his hair and forcefully pulled him in back in the center of the room earning a high pitched scream from the kid as he did so.

''I also forgot to mention that _**he**_ requested for him'' the man smirked as he watched taro and his friends freeze up with their eyes wide open. Taro shot a nasty glare at the man annoyed with that smirk on his face. '' here'' taro kicked Naruto in front of the man.'' Don't worry I wont mention to him that you three were about to have your way with his toy'' the man couldn't hide the smile on his face anymore as he watched taro glare at him venomously. He pulled the battered teen up on his legs but quickly grabbed his waist to help him stand as he also collapsed and left the three lust hungry men in the dungeon to curse angrily.

Naruto eyes squinted his eyes as the light shinned brightly onto his face, he could that he was in some kind of enemy compound. the man unwrapped the headband from Naruto's head and hid it in his uniform coat. Naruto sniffed and rubbed the dried tears and bruises on his face, he examined the man helping him stay on his feet, Naruto realized that the man had removed his head band because it had the leaf insignia embedded on it, it would draw attention to the other patrolling shinobies since we was their enemy. Naruto was led by the man through the compound to an unknown destination. The man was obviously a high ranking official, his uniform stood out from the others and some shinobies they passed along the way would stop and salute before looking at the beat up teen next to him.

The man led him to the private estate and slide the door open, two young ladies, one a brunette and the other a blonde, in small clothing stop what they were doing and stood up straight as Naruto and the high ranked shinobi walked in.'' clean him and make sure he's suited for his highness'' he passed Naruto to them and glanced at the genin before he took his leave, closing the door behind him. Naruto watched the man leave as the ladies led him to the back to take care of him.

The servants shamelessly undressed him and discarded his tore and dirty clothes into some bin in the corner. Naruto would have been concerned about being undressed by girls and stood nude in front of them but he was too exhausted to even care right now. Naruto winced as they put him in the hot tub, he could feel the hot water against his bruises and wound. He wrapped his arms around himself still frightened about what almost happened to him back in the dungeon, if it were not for that shinobi walking in at that moment.

God,he didn't want to think about he wasn't even sure if he could live with himself afterwards. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he started to cry as silently as possible into his hands, how could he be so weak? He sniffed as heavy tears ran down his face, for the first time in his life Naruto was genuinely scared for himself. What was going to happen to him?

The servants came back and saw the tears of his face, they kneeled next to the tub and began to scrub him clean. As they washed the genin. they couldn't help but notice all the bruises on him how did he get all them? The servants glanced each other for a moment. '' how old are you?'' the brunette asked softly.''uh?'' Naruto sniffed and looked up to her. ' how old are you?'' she asked again. '' 15'' he replied in a low tone. _'so young…'_ they thought. '' Where are you from?'' the blonde asked this time.'' I'm from the leaf village, konoha'' he answered as the brunet started wash his hair. The servants glanced at each other, they both knew where these marks on him had come from and knew what had happened to him. They have seen it all too much, they both continued to wash him in silence.

''do you know what's going to happen to me'' the genin whispered, they both stop debating whether they should tell him or not. The brunette was about to answer but she was quickly interrupted by the blonde.'' No we don't'' what that Naruto lowered his head towards the water. the brunette stared at the blonde and understood the others intent there was no reason the crush the teen hope even more he's already been through so much.

They dried him and wrapped him in a robe and tied a knot around his waist. Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror, his hair down and was wearing a thin red robe. They slowly led Naruto passed the guards to a very decorated large room, the ladies pulled open the curtains to let Naruto see the large bed in the room. Naruto stopped in his tracks with wide eyes, making the connection. This is why they were cleaning him and taking care of his appearance. They were making him presentable for whoever was going to take him in this bed. They motioned him to sit on the bed, he did as they wanted he sat there and watch the ladies leave the room, he locked eyes with the brunette, _'I'm sorry' _he read her lips before she closed the door leaving on the bed by himself in the room.

Naruto sat there for what seemed like ages waiting for whoever was going to come in here and take what was left of his innocence away from him. There's was no way out of this, with that seal still on him there was no way for him to fight his way out let alone escape as well. He wondered if anyone in the village was even looking for him, he doubted it they probably assumed he was dead by now, they most likely didn't even bother to try and find him. He was pretty sure that most of them were probably celebrating right now. And here he was held prisoner by the enemy, who know this was probably going to be his last time he ever got to see the sun again.

No matter how terrible and shitty his left might have been in the village. He always hanged on the hope that maybe just maybe things would get better for him. That someone would come one day and make him feel like his life was worth living for a change. He smiled sadly at the thought. Why did he ever imagine something as ridiculous as that. At least he got to see the sun one more time before it was over.

The door suddenly open making Naruto's head snapped in that direction. the door closed, Naruto saw someone walking towards the bed but was unable to make out their appearance because of the curtain around the swallowed as he became nervous and scared at the same time as the intruder approached the curtain.

The intruder pulled the curtains back revealing himself in from of the genin. Naruto stared at the other standing in front of him. He was wearing a crimson colored robe, his hair was spiked and short, his eyes matched his blood red hair. He look older by just a couple of years, he was lightly more tanned and built than Naruto he wouldn't have any problem overpowering the genin. Naruto also noticed his most distinct feature he had a scar on his right eye.

The red head stared quietly at the blonde, slightly intrigue, he was quite attractive with his well-toned body and had a excellent view of the teens legs. What really caught his attention was his blue eyes, her had never seen anything like them before.

''do you know who I am?" he asked the genin. Naruto shook his head._' It's probably best if he doesn't know who I am' _he thought to himself as he continued to stare down at Naruto.'' For now you may call me, Ryou understood?'' he said making Naruto nod.'' I suppose I don't need to explain why you're here, correct?''

Naruto nodded this time not looking back at Ryou.'' Take of your robe'' he ordered, Naruto hesitated to do so of course. Ryou wasn't in the mood any kind of reluctance now. '' let me make this clear, you can complied with my wishes and make this less painful for yourself or would you rather I force myself on you? the choice is yours, it makes no differences to me'' Ryou narrowed his eyes Naruto paused for a minute he slowly undid his robe and let fall to the floor exposing his body to Ryou.

the red head was quite pleased with what he was seeing. The blond looked simply delectable. Ryou wasted no time with his hands explored the untouched body, he traced his hands along Naruto's body,feeling his hips,his muscles and his butt making Naruto whimper a little, he began placing small kisses along Naruto's shoulders.

He cupped Naruto's face with his hands.'' Get on your knees'' he ordered, Naruto hesitantly complied leaving him face to face with Ryou large growing member. Naruto could feel Ryou's hand on his head forcing him towards his large manhood, making him inhale a musky, manly aroma from the red was shocked as the member was forced down his throat making him gag.

Ryou moaned loudly at this, he then released Naruto's head making him pull away from the cock coated wet with saliva and regained his breath. Naruto continue to cough as he tried to regained his breath, this was humiliating for him being forced to his knees, sucking some guy's dick. he looked up and saw the man smirking at him. Ryou again continued to deep throat the blond on his knees, he could the tear welling up around the genin's eyes. he then pushed to blond on the bed and climb on top of him.

'' stop!'' Naruto pleaded as Ryou spread open his legs. Ryou ignored the blond's protest and shoved his cock making him moaned in raw pleasure and Naruto from utter pain. Ryou started thrusting into the weeping blond. this was to most intense pai n Naruto has ever felt, he always believed that sex was somewhat pleasurable but this was beyond unbearable he thought as Ryou continued to force his deep inside himself. '' stop your hurting me!'' Naruto gave several hits on Ryou's head and shoulders.

''shut up and take it!'' Ryou growled and restrained naruto's hands above his head without ceasing his movement inside the blond. Naruto closed his hoping he could wake up from this horrible a few more painful thrust, Ryou pulled out of Naruto making him whimper and push him on all fours and slammed back into him hard making sure that the guards outside the room hear Naruto scream. this continued on for a while Naruto now had tears wearing down his face from all the spank he would get from Ryou as he slap him with every thrust.

'' im gonna cum!'' Ryou shouted as he griped harder on the genin hips.'' no! not inside me!'' Naruto begged before he heard a large manly growl from behind him and felt a warm substance shooting inside him. they stayed at that position for a couple of minutes before Ryou moaned and pulled out of the blond and collapsed next to the him both cover in heavy amounts of sweat.

Ryou turned his head to look at the genin but he had already passed out with tears still wet on his face. Ryou couldn't help but feel just a little bad about he did but unfortunately it couldn't be helped he claim to the throne was still on shaky grounds especially with those damn council members still at his throat, he couldn't afford to show any weakness now. with a snap of his fingers all of the candle light flames burn out leaving the room in dark so that he could finally get some rest.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes he felt the bed he laid move a little. Naruto shot up from the bed quickly as the memories from last night floated back into his head. he hoped that it was just a bad dream but he could see the small pool of dried blood on his legs and on the white sheets.

''good your awake'' he turned and saw the nude red head on the other side of the bed,he grabbed some sheets to cover himself.'' don't bother, open your legs i have a long day'' Ryou climbed on top of him, Naruto didn't move not wanting to let this guy use him again. Ryou smirked, he thought it was cute how the genin was putting up a fight. Ryou leaned down,'' open your legs and i promise to not make it so painful this time'' he whispered seductively in his ear. Naruto hesitated , his face a little red, his was making him a little aroused, was he telling the truth? Naruto open his letting Ryou position himself between his legs. he could feel Ryou pushing himself inside making Naruto wince at the pain.'' shhh wrap your legs around me it will get better'' he pressed his head closer to Naruto.

could he really thrust him? but it's not like he had a choice anyway. he did as Ryou said and wrapped his legs around his waist. Ryou smirked as he slammed into blond making him moan in pleasure this time.'' a...again'' Naruto begged and wrapped his arm around his neck. Ryou wasted no time thrust hard into the moaning blond. this was the most amazing feeling Naruto ever felt.

Ryou suddenly stop moving making Naruto look at him.'' why?...'' Naruto nervously asked.''beg'' Ryou replied. '' ww...what?'' Naruto stared at him.'' i said i want you to beg for to fuck you'' Ryou smiled making Naruto face turn red and glare at him. was he really going to beg to have Ryou continue to fuck him? '' please fuck me...'' Naruto uttered in a low tone. '' i'm sorry did you say something?'' Ryou smirked. '' please fuck me Ryou!'' Naruto shouted making Ryou laugh '' that's more like it!'' he slammed into the blond making him moaned loudly.

Ryou cloud feel himself getting closer he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer.'' say my name!'' Ryou order.'' Ryou'' Naruto moaned. '' louder!'' he growled and slammed into him again.'' ah! Ryou!'' he shouted. he couldnt believe he was begging to be fucked like some wanton whore how could be enjoying this so much?

''ARHHG! take it!'' Ryou yelled and came inside him. Naruto soon followed afterwards and sprayed his semen on his stomach and Ryou's chest. they pressed there foreheads together trying to catch their breath. they both silently stared each other before Ryou pressed their lips together. Naruto quickly recovered from the shock of his rapist kissing him, he gave in and wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss. they soon pulled away from each other. they stared at each another time before Ryou quickly pulled of him and grabbed his robe and wrapped it around him.

'' i'll be back later tonight, i'll send one of the servant with some food. do not leave this room i'll the guards have the kill on the spot if you do, got it?'' Ryou asked without even glancing at him. Naruto didn't even have the time to replied before Ryou walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Naruto laid there cover in sheets not knowing what to make of the situation now. it wasn't for time till the blonde servant from last night come in the room with a tray of food and laid it down next him. Naruto ignored the pain in his lower regions and started eating the food as fast as possible. he hadn't realized how hungry he was till now.

the servant was about to get and leave Naruto stop her by grabbing her arm.'' wait'' he swallowed his food.'' do you know what's going to happen me?'' Naruto pleaded for an answer. the blonde servant lady hesitated before she answer. '' his highness usually burns them when he's done with them'' she answered sadly seeing the hope in the genin's eyes disappear.'' i'm sorry. i have to go'' she bowed before she left the room leaving the genin to his thoughts and curled up in the sheets.

* * *

_**hours later...**_

Naruto shot awake from the bed when he heard the room opening and slamming shut. he panicked as he walking up to the bed with a very angry look on his face. Naruto quickly grabbed the sheets and rushed off the bed and tried to run away from Ryou before he could have a chance to kill him. he cornered himself in the large room as Ryou made his way closer to him.

'' please don't do this!'' Naruto begged tear forming at the corner of his eyes as Ryou was now standing in front of him. Ryou glared at the blond he was really handsome, he had actually spent the day day debating whether he should kill him. this was actually the first time Ryou debated if he should consider keep one of them alive. '' how old are you?'' Ryou asked.'' huh?''

'' i said, how old are you?'' Ryou asked again clearly annoyed. '' i'm 15 '' Naruto replied. Ryou was taken back. _' crap he's that young?'_ Ryou stared at him, he knew that he was going to regret this.'' calm down i'm not going to kill'' Ryou wrapped a rope around the teared eyed genin. Naruto stared at him in disbelieve as Ryou tied a knot around his waist and undo the chakra restraining seal placed on him.

'' your letting me go, why?'' Naruto looked up him for some kind sign to see if this was some kind of trick.'' i don't why i'm you live, stay still'' he pulled on the robe revealing Naruto's shoulder. he leaned and bit hard in the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder piercing his skin making the genin cry out in pain. Naruto huffed as Ryou pulled away from the bleeding bite mark and pressed their lips together. Naruto leaned into the kiss letting Ryou dominate him.

Naruto turned a little red as Ryou pulled away. '' something to remember me by'' he licked the wound on his should and fixed the robe. Ryou pulled open a screen door revealing a dense forest. Naruto stared back between Ryou and his freedom still hesitant if this was a trick or not.

'' go before i change my mind'' Ryou glared at him before Naruto jump out and ran towards the forest. Naruto turned back and looked at Ryou for one last time.'' thank you'' Naruto smiled at him, Ryou look away not wanting for the other to see his reaction. Naruto ran as fast as he could, not looking back.

* * *

**so what did you guys think? i wanted to add another sex scene in there but i was just too tired and thought that it would be just to much for the first chapter.**

**btw in the meant time do you guys want sasuke in this fic? i wasn't too sure if i should add him or not.**

**and should i make another side pairing Kiba x Naruto just for the time being?**

**please review :3 !**


End file.
